Shut Up
by NovellaLuna
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin using magic to carry out his daily duties.


Shut Up

Enchanted brooms and wash cloths danced around Merlin – who lay on the floor of Arthur's chambers – doing the work he should have been doing manually. Arthur and Gaius had been working him to death recently, so he felt he was entitled to give himself a break every now and again by using his magic.

His thoughts were filled with Arthur. Merlin had been thinking about Arthur a lot lately. His humour; the way he looked when he was sleeping; his poor ability to clean and cook; his brilliant blue eyes; his soft and inviting lips... Merlin shook his head. He knew nothing could ever happen between them, especially with Arthur's love for Gwen.

Arthur embracing his feelings for Gwen made it even harder for Merlin. Before, Merlin could convince himself that even if Arthur did reciprocate any feelings, nothing could happen because of his status as a servant. But now it was clear Arthur did not reciprocate and worse, it wasn't his status as a servant that was holding them back.

"Merlin, are you still not-" Arthur strode into his chambers with purpose, but was soon stunned to a silent halt as a broom shimmered across his path, unaided. Startled, Merlin shot up onto his feet, removing his gaze from the ceiling. The movement in the room froze before a loud clatter echoed through the room as brooms dropped to the floor.

Merlin stuttered quickly, tripping over his words. "I'm sorry. I... I can explain. It's not what... well, it is, but it's not. I mean. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Please don't... I didn't. I'm-"

"-sorry. I know. Now will you please shut up." Arthur interrupted, his gaze moving away from the broom that had fallen in front of him and falling on Merlin. Turning bright red, Merlin drew his eyes away from Arthur and fixed them on a fallen broom at his feet.

Slowly, Arthur approached Merlin, as though he was afraid any sudden movements would scare him away. He stopped, just a step away from the young warlock. "Merlin, will you please look at me."

Carefully, as though he too was frightened of sudden movements, Merlin lifted his gaze to Arthur's face. He tried to look Arthur in the eyes, but found that too difficult and quickly shifted his focus to Arthur's nose.

Arthur reached across the small distance separating them and held Merlin's clenched hands. He rubbed slow circles with his thumbs across the back of Merlin's hands in an attempt to calm him. Merlin relaxed slightly at Arthur's touch, but his heart continued to race as he feared what would happen next.

"So, you're a sorcerer." Arthur stated.

"Yes," Merlin stuttered, unable to say anything else.

"And you use your magic for-" Arthur paused then smirked, "-cleaning..."

Despite himself, Merlin chucked softly. Of all the scenarios he'd gone through in his head where Arthur discovered his magic and how he would react, this was not one of them. "That's not the only thing I use them for," he said meekly.

"Go on," Arthur pressed.

"Well, I-" He risked looking Arthur in the eyes then, Arthur was gazing at him with curiousity. His eyes showed an odd mixture of hurt and acceptance. This acceptance fuelled Merlin on, "I've saved your neck a fair few times."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Merlin confirmed, looking away. He laughed, "you might want to try to stop being such a dollop head that gets into more near-death situations than a clumsy quarry worker."

Arthur didn't answer and Merlin held his breath, he wondered if he'd taken it too far. He looked back at Arthur, a sinking feeling in his stomach, but was shocked to see him smiling.

The hurt returned to Arthur's eyes as he spoke again, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." Merlin said quietly.

"Afraid?" The hurt sank in deeper.

"Not of you!" Merlin spluttered quickly, wanting to remove the wounded look Arthur was giving him. He continued with care, "you know what your father's view of magic is. I was afraid you'd feel obliged to turn me in to him."

Arthur's expression softened as realisation of Merlin's predicament hit him. "Merlin," he sighed, "I would never do that to you."

Seemingly at the same time, they both became aware that their hands were still linked between them. Merlin looked down and tried to move his hands away, but Arthur stopped him by holding tighter.

Merlin moved closer to Arthur with a small and cautious step, his heart beating frantically. Arthur moved his head closer to Merlin, catching his eyes with his own as he did so. Finally the gap between the two boys closed and their lips met. The kiss didn't last long, but Merlin felt dizzy when they fell apart again.

"So does this mean you trust me?" Merlin asked, smiling.

"Merlin, I've always trusted you." Arthur lent back in for another kiss, but Merlin (unwillingly) moved backwards slightly.

"What about Gwen?" He inquired.

"What about her?" Merlin didn't dignify this with a response. "Oh. That was just a cover."

"A cover for what?" Merlin was confused.

"A cover for my feelings for you and hers for Lancelot." Arthur said, as though it was obvious, and tried to lean back in.

"Your feelings for me?" Merlin interrupted.

"Yes, now will you please shut up." Arthur grinned then finally closed the gap between them again. This time the kiss was deeper and lasted longer. Both boys were breathless when they eventually pulled apart for air. They rested their foreheads together, smiling.

"You know what this means." Arthur spoke up.

Merlin's brows furrowed, "what?"

"Now I know you can do magic, I know you can handle even more work." He winked.

Merlin frowned at that, but Arthur kissed it away. They spent the rest of the evening like this, skipping dinner. That night, when Merlin returned home, Gaius noticed a spring in his step and smiled knowingly.


End file.
